walt_disney_animation_studiosfandomcom-20200216-history
Grey DeLisle
Erin Grey Van Oosbree (born August 24, 1973), also known as Grey DeLisle, Grey Griffin and Grey DeLisle-Griffin, is an American voice actress, comedian and singer-songwriter of Irish, Dutch, and Hispanic descent. Roles include Mandy on The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Vicky on Fairly OddParents (with co-stars Tara Strong, Susanne Blakeslee, and Daran Norris), Dr. Rebecca Holiday on Generator Rex (also starring Daryl Sabara and John DiMaggio), Frankie Foster on Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (co-starring Tom Kenny, Candi Milo, Phil LaMarr, and Tom Kane), Emily Elizabeth on Clifford the Big Red Dog (also starring Cree Summer and Kath Soucie), and Azula on Avatar: The Last Airbender. She took over the role of Daphne Blake from the late Mary Kay Bergman, a personal friend and animation voice-over teacher. Following her third marriage in 2012, she's alternated between the credits of Grey DeLisle-Griffin and Grey Griffin. Selected other credits Television work * ''Adventure Time with Finn & Jake'' * ''As Told by Ginger'' * ''Beware the Batman'' * ''Codename: Kids Next Door'' * [[IMDb:tt1675276|''Dan Vs.]] * [[IMDb:tt0366005|''Danny Phantom]] * ''Fairly Odd Parents'' * ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' * ''Generator Rex'' * ''Gravity Falls'' * ''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' * ''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'' * ''Kim Possible'' * ''Mad'' * ''Rugrats'' * ''Samurai Jack'' * ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' * ''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' * ''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' * [[IMDb:tt0917551|''The Mighty B!]] * [[IMDb:tt0175058|''The Powerpuff Girls]] * ''The Replacements'' * ''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' * ''The Super Hero Squad Show'' * [[IMDb:tt0383718|''W.I.T.C.H.]] * [[IMDb:tt0306274|''What's New Scooby-Doo?]] * [[IMDb:tt0762067|''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!]] * [[IMDb:tt0386993|''Xiaolin Showdown]] * ''Young Justice'' Filmography * ''When Marnie Was There'' (2015; English dub) * ''The Pirate Fairy'' (2014) * ''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' (2009) * ''Bratz Girlz Really Rock'' (2008 - singing voice) * ''Bolt'' (2008) * ''Beverly Hills Chihuahua'' (2008) * ''Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom'' (2007) * ''TMNT'' (2007) * ''Asterix and the Vikings'' (2006) * ''Clifford's Really Big Movie'' (2004) Other credits * ''Baldur's Gate'' (video game) * ''Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal'' (video game) * ''Batman: Arkham City'' (video game) * ''Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate'' (video game) * ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold - The Videogame'' (video game) * ''Bayonetta'' (video game) * ''Brütal Legend'' (video game) * ''Diablo III'' (video game) * ''Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil'' (video game) * ''Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening'' (video game) * ''Escape from Monkey Island'' (video game) * ''Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel'' (video game) * ''Final Fantasy X-2'' (video game) * ''FusionFall'' (video game) * ''Injustice: Gods Among Us'' * ''Lara Croft Tomb Raider: Anniversary'' (video game) * ''Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet'' (video game) * ''Mass Effect'' (video game) * ''Mass Effect 2'' (video game) * ''Mass Effect 3'' (video game) * ''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' (video game) * ''Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2'' (video game) * ''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty'' (video game) * ''Star Ocean: The Last Hope'' (video game) * ''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' (video game) * ''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords'' (video game) * ''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' (video game) * ''Tomb Raider: Underworld'' (video game) * ''Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines'' (video game) Biographical information Personal life DeLisle had a difficult childhood; her mother was addicted to drugs, and she was primarily raised by her grandmother, Eva Flores Ruth, a vocalist who performed with salsa legend Tito Puente. DeLisle was heavily into goth bands like The Cure, but her mother, who had become a born-again Pentecostal, set a strict rule forbidding secular music. In her late teens, she started singing old gospel tunes and entered the world of stand-up comedy on the advice of a close friend. In her comedy routine, DeLisle imitated voices particularly well and was advised to take a shot at voice acting. Her first starring role came in 1994 in the original English version of Crayon Shin-Chan, as the voices of characters Cosmo and Uma. In 2002, DeLisle married musician Murry Hammond, the bassist for the Old 97's, after a few months in a long-distance relationship. They were featured in an episode of The Learning Channel program A Wedding Story. Their first child, Jefferson Texas "Tex" Hammond, was born on January 31, 2007, in Los Angeles, California. Career Billed as a "Superstar Voice Actress" on the Anime News Network, DeLisle has played the leading role in many animated series. Harp Magazine has called Delisle "golden-voiced" and recognized her for her roles in Fairly Oddparents, What's New, Scooby-Doo?, and Clifford the Big Red Dog. In addition to her numerous English-speaking roles, she also speaks Japanese as the character Yumi on Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. DeLisle has had voice acting roles in many computer and video games, such as Escape from Monkey Island, Baldur's Gate 2, Tomb Raider: Anniversary, and several Star Wars games. She also voices the Dark Jedi, Asajj Ventress, in Star Wars: Clone Wars, Therese and Jeanette (Tourette) Voerman in the White Wolf RPG, PC game Vampire The Masquerade: Bloodlines, Samantha Manson in Danny Phantom, Frankie in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, and Frida Suárez in El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera. DeLisle has released four music CDs, which include goth-inspired folk and Americana tunes, and a few gospel-style songs. Category:People Category:Females Category:Producers Category:Writers Category:Songwriters Category:Voice Actresses Category:Singers Category:American people Category:1970s births Category:1973 births Category:Frozen (franchise) Category:Bolt Category:Frozen II